They'll Love You
by SweeneysBloodyRazor
Summary: With the WWE UK Tour coming up, Paige asks Emma to come to Norwich and meet her family. Requested by Vampirenickcage
1. Chapter 1

"Hey babe" Paige said to Emma as they sat cuddled up on the sofa watching TV "you know how we're flying over for the UK tour tomorrow?"

Emma looked up from where she was resting her head on Paige's chest. "Yeaah" she answered, not sure where this was going.

"Well I was thinking...do you maybe wanna meet my family?" Paige mumbled quickly, nervous for the answer. She'd been thinking about asking since the UK tour was confirmed, Emma was a big part of her life now and she really wanted to show her that.

Emma sat up to look at her properly, slightly overwhelmed. Did she really just ask that? Were they even there yet? She loved Paige with all her heart and could really see a future for them together, and that was the reason she felt so scared by the question. What if they didn't like her and it ruined their relationship? She shook her head at the thought and forced out a smile. "I'd love to meet them" she replied quietly.

Paige frowned. "It doesn't seem so, what's wrong? You don't have to, I won't make you."

"I do want to, I really do, I'm just scared they won't like me" Emma sighed "I'm not exactly like you guys and I don't want them to hate me because then you'd probably leave me."

"Babe...do you really think that of me?" Paige asked sadly. This wasn't going like she'd hoped it would.

"I just...I know how much they mean to you and I don't want to screw up because at the end of the day family wins."

Paige looked down and took hold of Emma's hands, placing a gentle kiss on each one before looking back up at her. "You're just as important to me as they are, trust me. They already love you simply because I do, but even before we were together they watched you wrestle and thought you were great, even though I kicked your arse a few times."

Emma giggled a bit, feeling slightly relieved but still doubtful. "Are you sure?"

"Totally sure" Paige replied with a smile. "Besides, mum's been pestering me about meeting you ever since she heard about us. It'll be a miracle if you still love me after it."

"You know I'll love you no matter what, I can't help it" Emma said, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to Paige's lips. Her doubt was now replaced with plain nerves, as to be expected.

Paige smiled into the kiss and pulled Emma onto her lap, resting her hands on her hips. "Does that mean you'll come?"

Emma pretended to think for a moment before grinning. "Yes I'll come you goof" she answered, kissing Paige's cute little nose.

Paige scrunched her nose up happily, laughing as Emma placed small kisses all over her face before finally meeting her lips again, kissing her lovingly. She was still amazed at the effect Emma had on her, turning her stomach into a fluttering mess time and time again.

"I want tomorrow to come fast" Emma murmured when they pulled away, resting her forehead against Paige's.

"So do I" Paige smiled. "It'll come faster with sleep, so let's go to bed. Thankfully we have a decent timed flight. I'll call and let mum know tomorrow cos right now I'm sleepy and I want to cuddle my Emmazing girlfriend properly."

"Sounds like a plan to me" Emma chuckled as they both got up and went through to their bedroom, soon falling asleep in each others arms.

* * *

"Rise and shiiiiiiine" Emma called cheerily, opening the curtain in the bedroom window to let the sunlight in. Paige groaned and turned over, pulling the covers up over her head. Being woken up was bad enough, but blinding sunlight on top of that? No way. "Come oooon Paige, get up. I made coffee and we have to leave for the airport in like two hours" came Emma's voice again, closer this time as she stood next to where Paige was laid. "Don't make me jump on you, you know I'll do it."

Paige sighed and threw the covers off her head, scowling up at Emma. "There, I'm awake."

Emma laughed at the childish look on Paige's face, she was like a kid that didn't want to go to school. "I know you're awake, I said to get up. You can sleep on the plane if you really want to."

Paige made a face at her then sat up, rubbing her eyes sleepily and brushing her messy hair out of her face.

"Good job" Emma teased, dropping a kiss on the top of her grumpy girlfriend's head. "I left enough hot water for you to shower, you can do that while I check we have our passports and tickets packed in our hand luggage."

"Mmm 'k, thanks" Paige mumbled, standing up and gently kissing Emma's cheek before stumbling to the bathroom, still half asleep.

Emma smiled to herself as she walked past the bathroom, her smile turning into a laugh as she heard the shower turn on shortly followed by a loud squeal. "Might wanna check the temperature next time" she called playfully.

"Fuck off" Paige grumbled back. Emma laughed again and walked into the living room to check they'd packed everything they needed. She was just leaving everything neatly by the door for when they left when she heard Paige walk up behind her.

"Are you human now?" Emma teased, turning round to look at Paige, who was now fully dressed in her favourite black and white stripy shirt and black pants, complete with her signature eye make-up.

Paige rolled her eyes. "Don't take it personal, I hate getting up."

"I know you do, it's strangely adorable."

"Aww, c'mere" Paige said, holding her arms out for a hug. Emma grinned and accepted, stepping forward and wrapping her arms around Paige as the other woman did the same, nuzzling into Emma's neck. "I'm really happy we're gonna do this" Paige whispered, pressing a kiss to Emma's pulse point.

Emma shivered at the gentle touch. "I am too" she replied, her fingertips tracing random patterns over Paige's back. "I love you."

Paige smiled and lifted her head to look Emma in the eyes. "I love you too." She then leant forward and captured Emma's mouth in a sweet kiss, their lips fitting together perfectly. Emma sighed and pulled Paige closer, parting her lips to let their tongues meet, deepening the kiss. They stood like that for several minutes, completely lost in each other until the were pulled out of their trance by the doorbell.

"Ugh, cab's here" Emma said, pulling away and catching her breath.

"Saved by the bell" Paige winked, grabbing her 'Fearless Nikki' snapback off the back of a chair and putting it on backwards as she always did. "I'll get the taxi guy to help me load our stuff if you lock up."

"Sure thing" Emma agreed, chuckling as she heard her girlfriend open the door and ask the cab driver for help. She gave the house a quick once-over to make sure everything was switched off then picked up her keys and left, closing and locking the door behind her. Her nerves were starting to increase now they were one step closer to actually going, but she calmed down when she looked over to the cab and saw Paige desperately trying to push the boot closed, triumphantly punching the air when she succeeded. _You'll be ok _Emma thought as she walked over. _Whatever happens...you have her._

* * *

**This was basically just to set the story up a bit, the next chapter will be the actual meeting and everything. Thanks for reading and as usual, any requests just let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

Emma closed the book she was reading and looked down at where Paige laid asleep, her head resting on Emma's shoulder. They were 3 hours into their almost 9 hour flight to London and Paige had been asleep over two of them, only stirring when the plane jolted or when Emma moved.

Sighing, Emma put her book away and prodded Paige's arm in an attempt to wake her up. She had run out of ways to entertain herself and wanted some company. "Paaaige, wake up. I'm bored."

"Hmm" Paige grumbled, lifting her head off Emma's shoulder and instead leaning back in her own seat.

Emma rolled her eyes and prodded again, harder this time. "Please? I can't sleep constantly like you."

Paige chuckled internally. She knew how much Emma hated sitting still for a long time. "Go talk to some of our dear co-workers, most of them are on this flight" she suggested, her eyes still shut.

"I already tried, they're all resting for the show tonight" Emma huffed, prodding a third time.

"Great idea, let's do the same" Paige replied, still refusing to open her eyes. She was far too amused by the growing frustration in Emma's voice.

Emma sighed loudly. "But I can't, I'm not even tired and I want your company not theirs. Pleeeease?"

"Fiiine." Paige finally gave in, looking over at Emma with a grin. "You're so cute when you beg."

"Shut up, I wasn't begging."

"You so were, I know it well" Paige smirked.

Emma blushed and looked down, knowing her girlfriend had a point. "Fine, you win."

Paige laughed and did a little victory dance in her seat. "So, what you wanna do? You better have woken me up for a good reason."

"I don't know, I'm just bored and we still have like 6 hours to go." Emma lifted the arm rest between them and shifted up close to Paige, pecking her on the cheek. "Are you mad I woke you?"

"Nah, I'm just messing around" Paige replied, giggling as Emma's lips found a ticklish spot on her neck. The giggle soon turned into a quiet moan when Emma began biting and sucking just below Paige's ear. "Babe...you shouldn't do this."

"Why not?" Emma asked playfully, stroking her fingers under Paige's shirt and across her bare stomach.

"Because..." Paige turned her head and leaned into Emma's ear. "It makes me want to screw you right here" she whispered.

Emma gasped at her girlfriend's words. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't trying to turn Paige on, but her plan had backfired on her.

"Cat got your tongue?" Paige asked innocently, nibbling Emma's ear lobe and stroking her nipples through her shirt, thankful the Australian was wearing nothing underneath. She knew exactly how to get Emma going and planned to do just that. "I know it hasn't got mine" she teased, licking down Emma's jawline before kissing her way back up to her ear.

Emma squirmed, trying to ignore the heat building up between her legs. "You're evil."

"I know how wet you're getting" Paige stated, her voice barely a whisper in Emma's ear. "I know how badly you want me to have my way with you, to make you whimper my name over and over as you fall apart..."

Emma groaned in the back of her throat, squeezing her legs together for some sort of relief. Hearing those words was hot enough, but Paige's accent made it ten times sexier somehow. At this point she was sure it was all it'd only take another sentence like that to make her come.

"Mmm but I probably shouldn't do that here" Paige continued, trailing her hand down the front of Emma's sweats and rubbing her softly through her panties. "We are in public and all."

"Bathroom" Emma gasped, suddenly standing up and making her way to the back of the plane.

Paige smirked and waited a few minutes before following her, checking that no one was looking before she entered. As soon as she did Emma was upon her, closing the door and pressing Paige up against it while kissing her hungrily. "You better finish was you started" Emma warned breathlessly when they pulled away

"My pleasure" Paige grinned, flipping them so Emma was pushed against the door. She then slid her hand back down Emma's pants, feeling the wet patch on her panties and moaning softly. "All for me.." she whispered, pushing the panties to one side and slipping two fingers into her girlfriend's wet heat.

"Fuuuck" Emma moaned out as Paige began thrusting her fingers, wet sounds filling the small room. Paige kissed her again in an attempt to keep her quiet, swallowing her ecstatic moans as their tongues danced together slowly. Breaking the kiss, she moved down to Emma's chest and nibbled across her collarbone, her fingers curling inside Emma before moving faster.

"Don't...stop..." Emma panted, releasing a loud groan as Paige pressed the palm of her hand against her clit. Paige repeated the action and, realizing how close her girlfriend was, brought her free hand up to gently cover Emma's mouth. Emma rocked her hips wildly, riding Paige's hand as her orgasm quickly approached.

"Come on baby" Paige whispered hotly.

"Paaaige.." Emma whimpered as her orgasm hit her, the noise muffled by Paige's hand.

Paige bit her lip and stilled her hand, waiting a few seconds before removing it and bringing her fingers up to Emma's mouth. Emma grinned and sucked them clean, tasting herself then kissing Paige passionately.

"You leave first, I'll come out in a few minutes. No one saw me come in here anyways."

Emma nodded and pecked Paige's lips quickly before leaving, her legs slightly wobbly from what just happened. Paige grinned and left shortly after, arriving back at her seat next to Emma and sitting down.

"I can't believe no one caught us" Emma giggled, resting her head on Paige's shoulder.

Paige smirked and wrapped an arm round Emma. "Lucky ey. Think you can rest now?"

"Yeah, I think so. You're just that good" Emma replied, snuggling into Paige.

"Don't I know it" Paige said smugly, making herself comfortable before pulling out her iPod and offering an ear-bud to Emma. She accepted and they both closed their eyes, relaxing with the music.

* * *

*Later that night*

"And her opponent, all the way from Norwich, England, PAAAAAAAAAIGE."

Paige sauntered out as her music played, skipping sideways down the ramp. The crowd seemed to be cheering more than usual, she definitely had the home advantage for this match. She made her way onto the apron, pausing to fling off her jacket and strike her pose before the entering the ring.

Emma watched happily on the screen backstage, a wide smile on her face. Though Alicia Fox landed a few good moves, Paige still managed to lock her into the PTO and she quickly tapped. Emma laughed as she saw Paige prance around the ring in celebration, screaming as she made her way up the ramp and backstage to find Emma.

"You were awesome" Emma congratulated when her girlfriend entered.

"Why thank you" Paige grinned, slightly high on the victory. "So, since we had an early show and it's only 6pm, mum said we can head up there and spend the night. We'll get back here tomorrow in time for the second London show."

Emma smiled back, her stomach flipping at the news. She'd managed to overcome her nerves most of the day, but now the time was fast approaching they were coming back. "That's great, how long's the drive to Norwich?"

"About two and a half hours, I think. Is that ok? Too much travelling for today?"

"It's fine, we're both used to it" Emma pointed out, grabbing Paige's hand. "Let's go find a cab."

They managed to find one and Paige gave the driver directions, sitting in the back with Emma. They spent most of the ride in a comfortable silence, occasionally answering the cab drivers questions and lazily playing I Spy to pass the time. "Hey look, that's where I first wrestled!" Paige pointed out excitedly.

Emma gulped, realizing they were almost there. The cab slowly pulled up in front of Paige's house and she paid the driver, tipping generously before turning to Emma. "Ready babe?"

"Are you sure they'll like me?" Emma asked quietly.

"Positive. I love you" Paige assured her.

"I love you too" Emma replied, following Paige as she got out of the car.

Paige smiled and took Emma's hand, lacing their fingers together as they walked up to the front door and rang the bell. A minute or so passed then someone opened the door.

Paige grinned happily. "Hey mum."

* * *

**Before you all kill me, I know I said this chapter would be the meeting but it felt weird jumping straight there so I did this instead. Hope you enjoyed it all the same, I'll update as fast as I can.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I used Sweet Saraya's real name to not cause confusion between her and Paige, since they call her Saraya at home. Hope you all enjoy :)**

* * *

"'Raya!" Julia greeted, pulling Paige into a huge hug. "I missed you so much." She murmured into her daughters hair.

"I missed you too, mum." Paige murmured back, giving a big squeeze before pulling away and taking Emma's hand. "This is Emma, my girlfriend." She introduced, pride clearly coming through in her voice.

"Emma, I've heard so much about you." Julia smiled, pulling her in for a hug.

"Hey..." Emma said shyly, returning the hug.

"Come on inside, it's bloody freezing out here." Julia chuckled, stepping aside to let them through then shutting the door. "Dad's in the living room, I'll go call the boys and let them know you're here. They're out of town for a show but they'll be home tomorrow."

Paige nodded with a grin as her mother walked off to make her phone call and hung their coats up before leading Emma to the living room. They stopped just outside the door. "Are you ok?" She quietly asked Emma, still worried about her.

Emma gulped, her stomach doing somersaults. "Yeah...one down, three to go." She chuckled nervously.

Paige gave her a quick peck on the lips and went into the living room. "Dad!" She exclaimed, meeting him in a hug as he stood up.

"My little princess is home." Ricky said with a smile. "And this must be the girlfriend, heard good things about you." He said as walked over to Emma and hugged her too.

Emma giggled, hugging him back. She was happy to have received such a warm welcome from both her girlfriend's parents, it was a huge relief for her after all the worrying she'd been doing during the past day.

Paige smiled at them both and sat down on the sofa, gesturing for Emma to join her as Ricky sat back in his chair.

"Your brothers said to tell you hi and they can't wait to see you." Julia announced as she entered the room and sat on her husband's lap.

"Like they'd ever be that nice." Paige laughed, putting an arm around Emma to make sure she felt safe.

"Nah, though they'll probably deny it, they do miss you. Now Emma, it's great to finally meet you." Julia grinned.

Emma blushed slightly, her nerves making it hard to speak. "It really is an honour...you're both such legends and on top of that my girlfriend's parents.." She trailed off, blushing even more and snuggling up to Paige, who rubbed her arm comfortingly.

Paige's parents laughed happily, finding Emma's shyness adorable. "Had to meet the girl who stole our little 'Raya's heart." Ricky said, giving Paige a teasing nudge. "Ever since you started going out you're pretty much all we hear about when she calls."

"Daaad." Paige whined, her cheeks turning red as Emma giggled. "Why is it you never fail to embarrass me?"

"It's a father's job." Ricky chuckled.

Paige rolled her eyes. "Since I'm hardly here I'll let you off."

Julia shook her head lovingly. "Good flight over here?"

The two lovers shot a quick glance at each other, remembering their on flight activities. "Yeah, it was fine. Slept most of it, didn't we babe?" Paige said casually.

Emma nodded with a smile. "More like YOU slept most of it."

"She always was a sleeper." Julia said affectionately. "You were amazing tonight by the way, 'Raya. Home crowd must've felt special."

Paige grinned. "It sure did, nothing like it."

"You looked really happy." Emma added in, smiling lovingly.

"That's cos I am really happy." Paige answered honestly, the feeling showing in her eyes.

"I always knew you'd be a star." Ricky boasted proudly, a huge grin on his face. "Right from the moment you were born."

"Couldn't have done any of it without you guys."

Emma rested her head on Paige's shoulder and covered up a yawn with her hand.

"Tired baby?" Paige asked sweetly.

Emma shook her head, clearly lying. "No, I'm fine. Besides, we only just got here." She said quietly.

Ricky chuckled. "You two go to bed, you've had a long day and you're jet-lagged."

Emma opened her mouth to protest as she didn't want Paige to miss out on time with her parents, but Julia spoke first. "Don't worry about it, we'll have plenty of time to catch up tomorrow before you have to leave for work. The boys will be here then too. Go get some rest."

"Thanks mum." Paige smiled.

Julia grinned back. "Your room's all made up, we'll see you tomorrow."

Paige stood up and kissed her parents goodnight. "It's so good to see you both again, I really missed you."

"We missed you too." Julia answered, waving her hand for Emma to come over.

Emma shyly stood up and went over, immediately pulled into a hug by Julia. "Thank you for making her so happy." The mother whispered.

"Thank you for accepting me and letting me stay here." Emma answered quietly as the hug broke, a big smile on her face.

"Night girls." Ricky boomed with a grin.

"Night." They both replied before leaving the room.

"Come on, I'll show you to my bedroom." Paige said with a wiggle of her eyebrows, charging off upstairs. Emma laughed and quickly followed her, catching up as Paige reached her destination and held the door open politely and switched the light on.

"You dork..." Emma giggled, walking in and sitting on the bed.

"Ya love me." Paige teased as she shut the door. "And I just realized we came here with no fresh clothes or anything... Ah well, these will do for tomorrow." She decided with a shrug, stripping to her underwear and dropping her clothes on the floor before she hit the light and climbed into bed. Emma laughed and stripped too, shivering a bit as the cold air hit her then getting into bed next to Paige.

"Did you like my parents?" Paige asked quietly, pulling Emma close and spooning her.

"They were really nice, I'm so happy they liked me." Emma replied.

Paige sighed happily. "See, I told you they would."

"I hoped you would be. I love you."

"I love you too, babe." Paige murmured sleepily, kissing Emma's shoulder before closing her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this update took so long, the writing vibes weren't flowing. Anyways, hope you like it. **

* * *

The following morning Paige woke up to the familiar sound of her brother's loud voices downstairs. It brought back memories of her life pre-WWE, feeling for a moment as if nothing had changed. Smiling to herself, she nudged Emma gently. "Babe?"

Emma, being a light sleeper, stirred and opened her eyes, a sleepy smile spreading across her face when she saw Paige. "Good morning sweetie."

Paige leant over and gave her a soft kiss. "Now it's good morning. Sleep well?"

"Of course I did, I had you with me."

Paige smiled again. "Same here. As you can probably hear, the gorillas are here."

"The gorillas?" Emma giggled. "I guess you're referring to your brothers."

"Exactly." Paige grinned. "Ready to get up?"

Emma nodded and rolled out of bed, pulling her clothes from the previous day back on. "Where's the bathroom? I should make myself look presentable."

"You always look beautiful babe, but it's just out the door and to the left." Paige replied as she got dressed.

Emma blushed slightly and went to find it, returning shortly after. Paige finished putting her shoes on and jumped over the bed to meet her. "I want food, let's gooo!" She grinned and took Emma's hand, leading her downstairs to the kitchen where her brothers and parents were.

"'RAYA!" Zak and Roy yelled as soon as they got into the kitchen, sandwiching their sister in a huge hug. "Good to see ya."

Paige laughed and hugged them both back. "Good to see you too, ma boys."

Zak and Roy grinned and broke the hug to look at Emma. "I guess this is your girlfriend." Roy teased.

"Yeah, this is Emma." Paige grinned, moving back to stand with her. "Em, here's Roy and Zak." She introduced.

"Hey." Emma said shyly, holding her hand out to shake.

"None of that crap, 'Raya loves you so you're one of us now." Zak grinned, ignoring her hand and pulling her into a hug with his brother.

Emma's face lit up at the words. "Thank you, means a lot."

"Just don't go messing with her ey, or we'll have to turn mean." Roy joked, prodding her in the ribs.

"Shut up, git." Paige cut in with a chuckle.

"Now now kids, play nicely." Ricky laughed from his seat at the table. "Come have something to eat." He smiled at Emma, gesturing to the chair next to him. Emma smiled back and took the seat, accepting the mug of coffee Julia offered her.

"They started it." Paige replied childishly, beaming as she sat down next to her girlfriend and grabbed some coffee herself.

"Well I'm finishing it." Julia stuck her tongue out at her daughter and stuck some cereal, milk and toast on the table. "Help yourselves."

The brothers laughed and joined them at the table, heaping cereal into their bowls before digging in. Paige rolled her eyes and grabbed some food herself, followed by Emma, both tucking in happily. The Australian was feeling much more at ease now she'd met everyone and things were going well, it was all she'd wanted. Being accepted as part of the family meant the world to her and was a very important step for their relationship. She knew it'd make her beloved just as happy as it made her, if not more.

"Caught the show yesterday sis, you were awesome." Zak praised through a mouthful.

"Say it, don't spray it." Paige nudged him playfully. "And thank you, learnt from the best."

"So Emma, has she shown what a pain in the arse she can be yet?" Roy asked, shooting his sister a mischievous look as he spoke.

Emma giggled. "It's not something she can hide." She replied with a smirk.

"Heeey! I so am not a pain in the arse." Paige said, followed by an adorable pout.

"I beg to differ." Julia scoffed.

"Wow, thanks mum. You wanna get in there too dad?" The Anti-Diva asked in fake offence.

Ricky chuckled and peeked over his newspaper. "I'm staying right out of this one princess."

Emma laughed and pressed a kiss to her lover's cheek. "But I love you, even if you're a pain in the ass."

"I love you too." Paige smiled. "Love all you twats too." She added, directed to her relatives.

Everyone nodded and smiled back, silently returning the emotion. They all finished their breakfast and cleared up before heading into the living room and sprawling out on the chairs and sofas. It was a miserable, rainy day outside, as to be expected from English weather, but they were fine inside keeping each others company. A teasing, playful banter was maintained between them all as they relaxed in front of a movie, accompanied by old family stories and embarrassing tales that had Paige hiding behind her hands as her girlfriend cried from laughter. But all good things come to an end and the time to leave hit far too fast.

Paige sighed as she heard the taxi they'd called a few minutes earlier honk outside. She hated goodbyes, especially with people she loved so much. They all got to their feet and exchanged a sad look.

Emma was the first to make a move, hugging each member of the Knight family and thanking them. "I'll give you guys a few minutes and get the cab to wait." She said as she pulled away from her last goodbye, waving before she dashed outside.

Paige nodded and turned to Roy. "C'mere you." She said, getting teary-eyed as she hugged him tight. "I'll miss you."

"I will too." He replied, squeezing her tight one last time before sending her to their other brother.

"Don't be a stranger 'Raya." Zak murmured as he gave her a bone-crunching embrace. "Hopefully we'll be over there with you soon."

"I know you can make it." Paige smiled tearfully as she pulled away from him and went to their father. "Thank you for still believing in me dad." She choked out as she snuggled into his shoulder.

"Always will, you're my princess." Ricky replied, getting emotional himself. "And I couldn't be prouder of you."

Paige broke down completely at his loving words, finally turning to her mother and wrapping her arms round her. "Thank you too mum, I wouldn't be anywhere without you."

Julia smiled though her sobs. "Take care of yourself and come back to us again soon. We all miss you."

"I will, I promise." Paige took a deep breath and pulled away, walking into the doorway and turning to address them all. "I'm happy you were all so nice to Emma, it meant a lot to me to see you all getting along so well...I love you all and I'll call you later." She said, smiling at them all one last time before heading out the front door and darting through the rain into the taxi where Emma waited.

Emma signalled the driver to start driving then turned to Paige, who was sat next to her in the back seat. "You okay?"

Paige swallowed and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just hard leaving them again."

"I understand, it's normal."

"Thanks for coming babe, we had an amazing day. I've never felt happier." Paige whispered as she laid her head on Emma's shoulder.

"Thank you for inviting me, it was very special for me." Emma replied sweetly, wiping the last of Paige's tears away with her sleeve.

"It was special for me too, everything I hoped it would be." Paige smiled. "And I proved myself right again." She added, returning to her usual jokey self.

"Right again? How's that?" Emma asked in amusement.

"I told you they'd love you."


End file.
